After The Storm Has Passed
by Kris10
Summary: *Rewrite!* Karena Dove is a girl in the North of England. One day she suddenly finds herself flung into the world of Final Fantasy 8. Can she get home?
1. Chapter One

After the Storm Has Passed

**_Author's Note:  
_** This is a rewrite of my first fanfic After The Storm Has Passed. Basically, it's better and revised. It's made Karena more human, made Zell more like Zell, got rid of spelling errors, etc. Hopefully this will get more reviews than the first one... Hopefully....  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own any of the characters or places, I do own Karena and a few "original" characters. I do own this story and take full credit for "The Storm" Mwahahahahahahahaha. As the first chapter was written when the power went and I was writing by candlelight.  
  


**Chapter One: It Begins....**  
  


I sat there alone in my room. I didn't know my life was about to change, back then, I couldn't tell the future. I find myself wondering if my life's better now or worse. I guess it's a mixture of the two, I suppose I got the good with the bad. I don't really know why _I_ was chosen. Or really, why any of this happened. Not really... I know one thing though, it will never happen again. Not for a long time anyway...  
  
I bet most of you are thinking, what is she on about now? I thought this was going to be interesting. Well, you have to wait to find out what is happening. It all begins with me, home alone, practicing for a play.  
  
The play was an adaptation of Final Fantasy VIII, as my drama tutor was mad on the series. She'd written songs and a huge script. The play was so long that it's in four parts! I was Quistis, but I don't really look like she does in the game. I have long red hair, and I hasten to add that anyone who says "ginger" is uneducated and prejudiced. I don't wear glasses and there's no way that anyone's going to pair me up with a guy like Squall.  
  
Yet, as Quistis I had to sing Julia's Song, Eyes On Me. The girl who had been picked to play Julia could play the piano very well, but sang like a cat. So it was written in that I would sing the song.  
  
So, here I am, sitting in the middle of my bedroom, memorizing lines, imagining the applause. My mom went out about half an hour ago, shopping for shoes. My dad was at work, he wouldn't be home for hours. I used this time to practice because the house was quiet. My brother was at a friends, where I hoped they'd decide to adopt him.  
  
I looked down at the song I was to sing and inwardly groaned. How could I ever sound like Fei Wong? It was impossible. But still, I had to try. So I read through the music a few times and tried to sing the song.  
  
_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny, little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you  
Maybe yes, maybe no?  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine--- On you  
  
Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is not shown, then I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
_ I closed my eyes and thought about the people I loved as I sang. Crushes who I'd looked at from across the classroom to find them staring at me. About my mom and dad, when they sat in the lounge late at night, how they secretly look over at each other when they think I'm not looking. I thought about all the ways I could relate to the song. And when I opened my eyes...  
  
"I don't remember turning that on..." I whispered. My TV was on, showing a scene from Final Fantasy VIII, it was the field full of flowers. Above it was a cloud, it looked dark and menacing. I went to turn my TV off, but the standby light was on. I looked at the plugs to find them lying on the floor next to the socket.  
  
I leaned forward and I felt a warm breeze on my face. The scent of the flowers. "What the hell is going on?" I asked aloud. I put my hand on the screen, but it passed through. I _felt_ the flowers brush against my skin. I picked one and brought my hand back through. The flower became real.  
  
"Weird..." I threw the flower onto my book. I wondered what I should do. Suddenly a feather, Rinoa's feather, fell from the top of the screen to the bottom. It was then blown out by some wind and it landed on the carpet. I bent over and blew it, it didn't move.  
  
I knew I should put it back in the TV set then phone the electrical repair man and get him to sort this out. I picked up the feather and felt my insides turn into ice. My head began to spin. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. I screamed, but I couldn't hear myself. I couldn't feel a thing. I thought I was going to die.  
  
The last scene I saw in this world was the picture of Eminem on my wall. Perhaps not the most comforting of things.... 


	2. Chapter Two

After the Storm Has Passed

**Chapter Two: Into The Battle**  
  


My feet hit the ground with such force that I fell. Looking at where I landed there were little craters. I was breathing heavily as I looked around. I didn't know where I was, but if I put two and two together... I would say that the cave near me was the Fire Cavern, which meant I was in the plains outside Balamb Garden. But then again, I couldn't be sure. Until I knew where I was I decided not to make assumptions.  
  
I looked at the scenery. A bleak one to be honest. A few trees, grass, and I assumed beyond the trees was the road. I set off, hoping that I was right heading in this direction. I entered the trees hesitantly. The fact that there were T-Rexaurs in here was present in my mind.  
  
As I walked I tried to make as little noise as possible, while keeping moving forwards. It was difficult to say the least. It was then that I heard the sound of my death. A loud roar that could only be one thing. I turned. I saw the monster running towards me. I screamed and ran as fast as I could.  
  
The T-Rexaur was faster, but it couldn't weave through the trees, it pushed them over instead. I broke out of the forest and threw my arms in front of my face as I ran blindly forward. I couldn't run much further. The T-Rexaur was still following me. I couldn't carry on running. I turned and faced it. I thought for a second then I saw a GF appear.  
  
"Shiva, kill it," A deep male voice commanded. The beautiful ice queen broke out of her icy case and covered the T-Rexaur in ice. I turned and ran as the ice came dangerously close to me. I stopped and then looking back saw that the T-Rexaur was still alive. I watched as the man sliced it into little pieces with his gunblade.  
  
"You okay?" He called. I nodded and jogged back over to him, collapsing at his feet.  
  
"Whew, I thought I was done for. Thanks..." I said, catching my breath back. He crouched down next to me.  
  
"What were you doing away from the road anyway?" It was the first time I'd seen his face. The storm grey eyes, the scar, the gunblade, the lion pendant, all the belts. I swallowed.  
  
"You're Squall Leonhart!" I squeaked, climbing to my feet and looking down at him.  
  
"You killed Ultimercia and saved the world!" I stared at him as he rose. He drew his gunblade and held it to my neck, I wondered what I had said to be that offensive.  
  
"How do you know about that? That's classified information. Balamb never released my name," Squall's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you the person who's spying on the top SeeDs?" I shook my head, I hadn't a clue about that person. Who was Squall on about? I had the feeling I had landed at a bad time.  
  
"I don't know anything about that. I just know things, okay? I am not a threat to you. I'll do anything to prove that to you," I said, as sincerely as I could. Squall tilted his head and put his gunblade down.  
  
"Then you won't mind me handcuffing you?" He said. I shook my head and turned around sticking my hands out behind me. He tightened them, a little too tightly, and then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I only remember blankness after that.  
  


*

  
"Mr. Sakaguchi?" The hesitant receptionist poked her head through the door. He looked up at her and smiled, he had been reading through the promotion campaign for the Final Fantasy Movie. She stepped inside.  
  
"There's the Head of Square-Europe on the phone. There appears to have been a problem..." She raised her eyebrows. Sakaguchi smiled again.  
  
"Put them through..." He replied. He picked up the phone and the man on the other end seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"The OtherWorld Glove, it went haywire. It didn't send our agent through, but a seventeen-year-old girl named Karena Dove. Her parents don't have a clue what happened. They say the power went out, that their daughter was gone. The door was locked, but her key was inside. All the windows were locked and none were broken. They say there was a white feather in her bedroom and that's it," The man blurted out. Sakaguchi took a deep breath.  
  
"Does this Karena Dove know any martial arts? Anything that means she could succeed in the mission set for Miss Jeflin?" Sakaguchi asked. The man at the other end seemed speechless for a moment.  
  
"You cannot be serious? Sending an untrained person into the OtherWorld system, and letting her loose? She could destroy the whole system!" He then remembered he was talking to his boss. "I really don't think it is a good idea..."  
  
"Final Fantasy was going to be my final game, hence the name. If Final Fantasy ends with Final Fantasy VIII-2, I won't mind," Sakaguchi said, although he knew it would be a blow to him. He had hundreds of ideas.  
  
"Sir... I'll e-mail our agent on the inside, he'll look after her..." The man then hung up. Sakaguchi raised his eyebrows and picked up the promotional campaign for the Final Fantasy Movie. Doctor Aki Ross, the Seer, the alien... Hm... 


	3. Chapter Three

After the Storm Has Passed

**Chapter Three: The Trip To Balamb Garden**  
  


I woke up in a van. I was lying on one of the seats. I sat up and felt dizzy. I recognized it vaguely as a Garden Mission Car, like the one from the Dollet Mission.  
  
Squall came through and sat opposite me. I looked at him and found myself blushing, he was really cute really. He folded his arms and sat back.  
  
"I've injected you with a simple truth drug. Also you've been injected with a tranquilizer, so you can't run away. Now, what's your name?" He asked. I swallowed, but I couldn't lie, so I just stated my name as he asked.  
  
"Karena Dove," I replied. He nodded, and then smirked.  
  
"Do you know where you are? If so, where?" He waited as I battled the drug, eventually losing.  
  
"I'm near Balamb Garden, in the same Garden Car you used for the Dollett Mission," I found myself saying through gritted teeth. Squall looked shocked and he stood up.  
  
"How do you know this?" He shouted. "How do you know my pas-" There was banging on the side of the car. I looked towards the door hopefully. I knew that as long as no one asked me a question I'd be fine.  
  
"Squall! Unlock the doors you lazy skiver!" The childish voice shouted. I knew who it was, it was Selphie. It could only be Selphie. Squall looked at me and then opened the door. I realized I wasn't handcuffed anymore and the tranquilizers were wearing off.  
  
Selphie hopped inside, wearing her yellow sundress and her brown boots. Her nunchaku over her shoulder, her brown hair slightly longer than I remembered and with less of a curl at the end.  
  
"Thank you! Why did you just run off back there! That was really mean! I could have been eaten by a Bite Bug! Or worse, I could have been eaten by Zell!" Selphie scolded playfully. She sat down next to me, then stood up again. She blinked.  
  
"Ooooh!" She said, as though she understood something now. "You're Squall's new girlfriend! No wonder he locked the doors!" Selphie giggled. I shook my head and felt the truth drug forcing me to open my mouth.  
  
"No I'm not Mr. Leonhart's new girlfriend Miss Tilmett. He just saved my life from a T-Rexaur. He thinks I am a spy, which I am not. And I have a question, what happened to Rinoa?" I coughed, if the tranquilizers were wearing off, the truth drug was as potent as ever. Squall launched himself at me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.  
  
"How do you know all this? What are you? Why are you here? Where are you from? ANSWER ME!" Squall threw me back into the seat and I began to cry. I realized there wasn't really much chance of me going home. I missed my mom and dad already. To a certain extent I missed my younger brother, but not as much as I missed everyone else.  
  
"I know all this because in my world it's a story. I am human just like you, with feelings just like you. I don't know why I'm here and I am from another world! Please don't hurt me. I can't help it. If it upsets you then don't talk about it. I can't stop my mouth from working," I found myself saying. Selphie gasped and Squall just stared.  
  
"Another dimension?" She asked. I nodded. Squall glared at me so I whispered the word "yes". There was silence. Selphie stared at me, Squall carried on glaring. I jumped when there was another bang on the side of the van. Selphie opened the door. I stood up and made a break for it.  
  
"Hiya!" I heard someone say. Then I ran straight into him. It was like hitting a wall. I looked up to see Zell Dincht. He looked at me surprised.  
  
"I'm going home! I don't care what you say! I'm not letting you bully me!" I pointed at Squall. I shoved Zell backwards, he lost his balance and fell. I jumped over him and made a break for it. I saw Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa running towards the van. I looked back to see Squall, Selphie and Zell coming from the other direction. Before I knew it they had surrounded me.  
  
I acted without thinking. Selphie went for me first. I sighed, Tae Kwon Do was a self-defensive art, but this was self-defense in a way. I kicked the wooden end of the nunchaku and then let the chain wrap around my arm. I pulled and disarmed Selphie. I used the nunchaku to deflect Quistis's whip and brought my leg up behind me to hit Rinoa in the stomach. She was hurled onto the ground. I saw Zell stay back, out of my attack range. Squall brought his gunblade up, but I used Selphie's nunchaku against to deflect it. I heard a click and the fighting stopped.  
  
"I don't think you're going to hurt anyone else," Irvine said. I turned to see the Exeter in my face. I shrugged and threw Selphie's nunchaku to her. Then I back-flipped, knocking the gun from his grasp. I stood still for a moment, then span around to block Zell's attack.  
  
For a while he circled me, then he attacked. I blocked. We were equally matched. He attacked, I blocked. I attacked, he blocked. We were equally getting tired. Then there was a gunshot. I felt the bullet graze my leg. I looked up to Irvine, which was long enough for Zell to bring my legs out from under me. He pinned my arms down and sat on my hips. I struggled, but my strength gave in. I lay there.  
  
It suddenly struck me that if I died, I'd never see my parents again. My friends, I wouldn't tell them how much they meant to me. A new strength took over. A strength I didn't even know I had. I overpowered Zell and the roles were reversed. He couldn't move, but he was looking up at me in a dazed way.  
  
"I will not lose!" I hissed. He swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Then you've won," He replied. I raised my eyebrows and stood up. The rest of them were staring at me in a way that suggested they were shocked.  
  
"Now I'm going to collapse on the floor with exhaustion," I said. I fell to my knees as they gathered around me. Zell sat down beside me and pulled out a phial of green goo. I watched as he rubbed it on my leg, where the bullet had cut it. The wound disappeared before my eyes.  
  
"Thank you..." I closed my eyes, quite prepared to lie here and wait for another T-Rexaur to gobble me up. I was kicked in the side however by Squall.  
  
"Get up," He commanded. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. He kicked me again, this time harder. I felt the air leave my lungs and I coughed.  
  
"Yo, leave it out man. You're bloody well lucky that she's not dead. An innocent civilian life. So don't start kicking her. I'll bet she's worn out, and I'll also bet that not one of you could say that she's not trained by some force or other. So we need her alive and in a fit state to talk. Now back off and leave her alone you asshole," Zell told Squall. I looked to Zell in appreciation.  
  
"No need to stick up for the "spy". The fact is, no matter what you say, I know almost every detail of the Ultimercia incident and you may have to do something for me to keep me from blabbing," I challenged. Squall brought his gunblade to my throat.  
  
"Or I could just kill you," He said. I nodded. I knew one of the best places to be to find a way home would be Garden. I hoped he'd listen to me. Or that Zell would stick up for me.  
  
"Here I am, trying to appeal to the better side of 'talk-to-the-wall' Squall..." I paused to let that sink in with him and Quistis. He looked at me with the same hatred, and Quistis looked shocked. "You let me join Garden, help me find a way home. I won't go running over to Timber Maniacs and the TV Station. It's no big thing is it? A little girl like me?" I smiled sweetly. I wondered if I was telling the truth now, whether what I was saying was the truth or not. Would I really run off to the press?  
  
"She'd be a valuable asset to SeeD... Although I don't know her story, or why you're being such a meanie. I think what she asks is fair enough," Rinoa said, putting her hand on Squall's arm. He shook it off and began to walk away.  
  
"Fine, _you_ can carry her back then, _my lady_," I made a rude gesture. Then I stood up, shakily. Zell steadied me and I let him help me.  
  
"You didn't have to do that you know..." I said. Zell grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but Squall's being mean to everyone because of Rinoa. I'm fed up with it, so I wasn't going to let him scare someone away," Zell explained. I looked at him closely. His tattoo wasn't all that bad...  
  
"Yeah well, he should watch it. This bitch bites." 


	4. Chapter Four

After the Storm Has Passed

(Author's Note: If I put lift I mean elevator, I'm english remember! So's Karena. I think I've translated it for all you Americans but sometimes things slip through...) 

**Chapter Four: Balamb Garden**  
  


I fell asleep on the way back. I think I used Zell's shoulder as a pillow, when I woke up however, Zell was shaking me awake.  
  
"C'mon sleeping beauty, the beast is waiting for you to awaken from your slumber and rip you to shreds," I grinned.   
  
"Just let him try!" I stood up and stretched. I got out of the car and saw the gang were stood around waiting for me. Irvine was flirting with Selphie, Quistis was talking to Squall, trying to cheer him up. Rinoa was stood outside the car.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rinoa... But I guess you knew that already, huh?" She asked. I nodded. I offered my hand.  
  
"Karena Dove, more commonly known as Karen or Kaz," I explained. She took my hand and shook it. I heard raised voices and looked over to see Quistis getting more and more exasperated with Squall.  
  
"How can you be so self-centered? How can you not care at all about your friends? Are you really that far gone?" Quistis asked. Squall looked back at her calmly. I couldn't really relate to Squall, as I'm sure I might have been able to if he hadn't changed.  
  
"Let's go and see the Headmaster," Selphie said, loud enough so Squall and Quistis heard. I nodded. Quistis stepped forward and seized my arm.  
  
"I'll take you, I'd rather not have anyone kill you before we get to the office," She lead the way. I knew, vaguely, which way to go, so I took time to admire Garden.  
  
It was easily one of the most beautiful buildings I'd seen. And one of the biggest. It was huge. The pretty fountains and elegant patterns, the charming sky blue, the chatter of students. I found myself thinking I could like it here. Then I reminded myself, I was here so I could go _home_. I wasn't planning on hanging around.  
  
"Into the elevator," Quistis stepped inside. I followed. The door was just about to shut when Squall stepped in. I groaned and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Couldn't you leave this to Quistis?" I asked. Squall looked at me with his harsh eyes.  
  
"I want my point of view to get through to the Headmaster," He said smugly. I felt my hackles rise.  
  
"And what is Mr. Leonhart's point of view?" I asked. Squall smirked. Quistis coughed loudly but I ignored her.  
  
"To see you out of Garden and on your merry way back to whatever hole you crawled out of," He replied. That was it. I didn't care about the consequences. Squall was getting under my skin and that was something no sane person did. I slapped him, so hard it was like a whipcrack.  
  
"Well done, Miss Dove. You've done what the rest of us have wanted to do for weeks!" Quistis said as she held onto my arms restraining me. Squall was rubbing his face absently. I shook of Quistis and folded my arms.  
  
"Why are you being such an ass? Not even Seifer was this bad!" I shook my head. Squall looked over at me and then he looked at Quistis, I could tell what they were doing. They were compairing notes about me, all the evidence that I wasn't from this world.  
  
"I'm only what she made me," Squall said as the doors opened. I didn't get the chance to have him elaborate. Quistis took my shoulder and walked me up to Xu, who was outside Cid's office.  
  
"New candidate, Karena Dove. Found in suspicious circumstances. Here for interview with the Headmaster and Headmistress," Quistis stated formally. Xu eyed me then opened the door.  
  
Cid was sat behind his desk, Edea was stood next to his right shoulder, leaning over to read something. She straightened up. Her long black, grey streaked hair fell down almost to her waist. I remembered the Parade, when I beat her so many times with Squall, Rinoa and Selphie on my team. I remembered the way I had thrashed her ass at the end of disc one.  
  
"Karena Dove? I am Edea Krammer, and I am going to save your life," Edea said, calmly. Cid looked up from his paperwork, as though he had only just seen us. I frowned.  
  
"How? Are you also-" I began but she didn't let me finish. She smiled.  
  
"Let's say I know a certain Hironobu Sakaguchi. Story time later. Now, dear, you can interview her. I would suggest SeeD candidate..." Edea looked at her watch. "It is twelve midday in Tokyo, I must speak with Mr Sakaguchi, tell him you've arived safely." I stared as Edea left. Cid frowned.  
  
"Edea says to keep a vow of silence over all matters concerning your home world. Squall," He turned to Squall who was stood to attention. "Miss Dove will be a SeeD candidate. Edea says her fighting abilities will be suitable. However, I also value your opinion, and Quistis's for that matter," Cid turned to her. Quistis smiled.  
  
"I would be honoured if Karena joined our ranks. She is an excellent fighter, she's resourceful as well. I think she'd fit into the SeeD ranks," Quistis patted my shoulder. I smiled. Squall sighed.  
  
"Quistis and Rinoa can train her. Zell too, as he seems to have made the effort to side with her already. If she's not ready by the time the next SeeD Exam comes in, then she won't take the test," Squall said. I nodded, I only planned on being around until Edea told me how to get home.  
  
"I've got a feeling I'm not in Kansas any more," I said under my breath. Quistis looked at me.  
  
"What?" She asked. I blinked a few times, then giggled.  
  
"The Wizard of Oz, surely you've heard of it?" Quistis shook her head. I laughed again and turned to the Headmaster. I watched Quistis's salute to the Headmaster carefully. Then copied it. Cid raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Nice Miss Dove. You just need a little more respect for your instructors," He said. I turned to him and folded my arms.  
  
"People have to earn my respect, Headmaster. Edea has earned it, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell. You have. Squall, he's just a pain in the ass, with a mean streak. He's done nothing but mope and bully. He doesn't deserve my respect. It may seem harsh, but the simple truth is, Squall and Seifer are so alike that I'm surprised they aren't brothers," I challenged Squall. Squall didn't say anything but he turned and walked away.  
  
I followed and then I remembered something. I let them lead me into the elevator again, before turning to Quistis.  
  
"I don't have a weapon Quistis. I think Cid and Edea forgot that..." I said. Squall turned to me, taking my arm. I pulled it out of his grip.  
  
"You're a rod fighter, I can tell. You'll be able to do all the acrobatics that come with that. You'll be damned good at it as well. Just to prove yourself in front of me," The corners of Squall's mouth twitched. He stuck out his hand. I stared then crossed my arms.  
  
"You remind me of myself when I was your age," He said. I frowned, he sounded like he was an old man.  
  
"Do I? I'm like this because I don't care what people think about me, you were like that because you were insecure and were worried what people thought. I may seem like you, but I'm not," I leaned against the wall of the elevator. After a few seconds of silence, there was a judder. I looked at the door then at Quistis.  
  
"Of all the times. Here, out of my way," I pushed passed Squall. I kicked the buttons so the metal casing came away. I immediately saw the problem and shook my head. I pushed the two wires together again and sat down.  
  
"We'll have to wait until someone pushes the button for the elevator downstairs," I said. Squall and Quistis followed my lead.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Quistis asked. I shrugged.  
  
"I lived in an apartment block until I was fourteen. The elevator always used to break, so I learned how to fix it. It's easy really, as long as you know what you're doing I suppose," I banged my head backwards against the wall. I looked at my watch. It had stopped.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked. Squall glanced at his watch. He held it out for me to see. It was three thirty.  
  
"Lessons end at four," Quistis volunteered. I nodded and closed my eyes, about to go to sleep. I found myself sitting opposite Squall, who was studying my face carefully. I smirked.  
  
"Never seen a red head before?" I asked. Squall shook his head, smiling. That smile was so sexy...  
  
"I can't quite place your accent. It sounds vaguely like Edea's," He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"It's the Queen's English, I'm very posh you see. My mom is an author, childens books, my dad is an IT consultant, he earns a bomb. I went to a private school, where I picked up the accent. It's great for doing Shakespeare," I explained. I didn't want to go into what Shakespeare was for them, I'd let them figure it out. The elevator began to move again.  
  
"Thank God!" I said, standing up.  
  
"That's Hyne," Quistis reminded me. I nodded and when the doors opened I fell out of them, straight into Zell. He looked suprised when I flung my arms around him.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you! I thought I was going to be stuck with him-" I pointed at Squall. "FOREVER!" Zell looked at his shoes, smiling and then he looked at my face.  
  
"No prob," He gave me the "thumbs-up" sign and jogged into the elevator.  
  
"Can we eat?" I asked. Quistis nodded and the three of us wandered to the cafeteria. 


	5. Chapter Five

After the Storm Has Passed

(Author's Note: I know it's short but I wanted to put it in. Space the story out a little, you know... This is an add-on chapter from the first one.)  
  


**Chapter Five: Talking To Edea**  
  


I ate lunch in silence, listening to the others talk. They didn't make that much effort to include me. Zell sent me an encouraging smile though, and that had to last me the whole lunch hour. They sat there, talking about events I had never heard of. I felt out of place...  
  
Eventually, I couldn't take it any more. I stood up and looked pointedly at Squall, making it clear I wasn't going to listen to excuses.  
  
"I need a dormitory, I need clothes, I need a weapon, and I need to talk to Edea. I think _you_ are in charge of things like that, are you not?" I asked. Squall looked at his hotdog, then sighed and stood up.  
  
"If I had my way you wouldn't even be here," Squall said. I shrugged, what would I care about that? It was his problem.  
  
"Hey, I'll come with you. Don't want you to get killed..." Irvine said, gesturing to Squall's gunblade. I didn't reply, I simply clenched my fists.  
  
"He'd suffer Edea's wrath if he killed me," I replied, as confidently as I could. Squall laughed, a cold harsh laugh.  
  
"You think Edea would side with you over me?" He asked, and laughed again. There was the sound of a polite cough. I turned to see Edea stood at the entrance to the cafeteria. I saluted.  
  
"Ah, yes, Karena... I believe we should get you settled in. Selphie, organise the dormitories. Rinoa, lend her some of your clothes, Irvine, get a weapon..." Edea instucted. In turn all saluted and left. I didn't attempt to read any of their expressions. Edea then gestured for me to follow her.  
  
She lead me into an empty classroom, where she sat down, and gestured to a seat.  
  
"You probably know that Squall hates you... I won't bore you with the details about his problems at the moment. However I am warning you know, do not get involved in the group politics. If Squall and Rinoa are not speaking, don't try to get them to..." Edea trailed away, her musical voice gentle, but commanding.  
  
"How soon before I can go home?" I asked. Edea frowned and clasped her hands in her lap.  
  
"I do not believe you will be able to return home. It is hard to say whether Mr. Sakaguchi will allow it. I am not certain about all the technicalities of you're intervention here. Concentrate on doing whatever it is you wish to do in the world of Final Fantasy VIII," She gestured to the digital blackboard. It sprang to life.  
  
"You'll need to pretend to be a normal student. I will make sure that all your classes, up until your exam, are with forgiving Instructors," She didn't wait for me to ask my questions, but carried on explaining. I wanted her to stop, so I could ask her why I was here, but she wouldn't pause.  
  
"I would try to attain SeeDship, then perhaps work towards an Instructor's License. Or if you wish to travel, you could work as a freelance mercenery. Or maybe you'll wish to choose a SeeD partner and go on missions with them. It is your choice," She stood up. I opened my mouth but she was walking away again. At the door she turned.  
  
"I know you have questions, but I have no answers. Good day Miss Dove," She disappeared through the door. I stood there shaking for a second, before pulling myself together.  
  
On the board there was one word.  
  
"Home" 


	6. Chapter Six

After the Storm Has Passed

**Chapter Six: First Day**  
  


After my meeting with Edea, Rinoa and Selphie had helped me settle in. Rinoa had let me borrow some of her clothes. I was happy I was the same size as the beautiful brunette. I hadn't thought I was the small. Selphie had organized my dormitory to be next to Zell's.  
  
I woke up the next morning to find Zell hammering at my door. I opened it and he nearly fell in. He blushed when he saw I was only dressed in a satin nightdress I'd borrowed. He rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Matron said to give you this. It's your timetable. Doctor Kadowaki wants to check you over at eleven, that's the end of your first class. At four, come back to your dormitory and finish your homework. Then at five-thirty meet Irvine in the Quad. You got that?" He asked. I blinked and took the timetable off him.  
  
I hurried to my school supplies, courtesy of Selphie and Rinoa, and took out a pen. Jotting down all the people and the times. I straightened up and smiled.  
  
"First class begins at nine, ends at eleven. Got to see Dr. K. I'll be late for my second class. Lunch begins at one. Third lesson begins at two ends at three. Last lesson starts at three, ends at four. I have an hour and a half to do my homework, then I meet Irvine. Why?" I asked, suddenly puzzled. Why would I have to meet Irvine?  
  
"Weapon?" He replied, as though I was stupid. I blushed and folded my arms.  
  
"I have to get ready then," I said, glancing at the clock, which read seven thirty. Zell nodded and left, shutting the door loudly behind him. I stuck my tongue out at it.  
  
Putting on my Garden Uniform, everything seemed so suddenly real. This wasn't a game. This was my life. I was going to live here, forever... I felt a tear escape. I brushed it away angrilly. There was no point crying.  
  
"Mom, dad, I miss you..." I whispered. I picked up the hairbrush and attacked my hair with it. I put it down and looked at my hair as it went static.  
  
"Better go get some of my hairspray," I said, then remembered, I didn't have any. I remembered the way mom had always sprayed my hair quickly in the mornings. I had always been late. I was constantly getting in trouble for that. Not any more.  
  
"Why me?" I hissed. "WHY ME?!" I punched the wall, and felt the pain as my hand made contact. I punched it again. And again. And again. My knuckles were bleeding but I couldn't stop.  
  
The pain... I wanted to bleed on the outside like I was in the inside. It was as though my parents, my friends, my world, was dead, gone, destroyed. I couldn't believe this had happened to me!  
  
There was an uncertain knock at the door. I flung the door open to see Squall stood there. I frowned and let him in, turning to my school bag. I packed all my pens, pencils et cetera. He watched me the whole time.  
  
"What?" I demanded. He blinked and took a few steps forwards. He reached out and took my hand. I didn't realise what he was doing at first, but then I realised.  
  
"That's going to hurt," He said. I nodded, it hurt already.  
  
"Good," I replied. He raised his eyebrows and took his hands away.  
  
"If pain is what you want, then I can't help you. I just want you to be at my dormitory at six, okay? Don't say anything to anyone, got that?" He then left. Why should I do anything for that bastard? But I knew why I would. Curiosity got the better of me.  
  
I left my dormitory and headed to the cafeteria. I saw Squall's gang of Sorceress Slayers all sat there. I walked over and sat down between Irvine and Quistis.  
  
"Good morning," Quistis said cheerily.  
  
"Is it?" I replied. She chuckled and tapped my arm.  
  
"That's the spirit. At least the Instructor's can cope with moodiness. Remember, you're a transfer from Trabia, that's all," She reminded me. I nodded. Squall kept on glancing across at me. I pointedly looked away each time.  
  
I saw the way everyone seemed to be slightly depresseed. Selphie seemed down, Zell kept on going for a piece of toast, then thinking again and sitting back. Quistis was tapping her foot, Irvine was slouching in his chair, his hat pulled over his face. Rinoa was staring into her coffee.   
  
"What lessons do you have?" Zell asked, breaking the silence. I looked at my timetable.  
  
"Battle theory, Computer Skills, Problem Solving and Literacy Skills," I said promptly. All took place on the 2F Classroom, no doubt it was Edea's doing. Zell thought for a moment.  
  
"You'll have Xu for Problem Solving and Literacy Skills. Probably someone like Nancy, one of the Garden Engineers for computer skills. I don't know who'll be taking you for battle theory though..." He tilted his head.   
  
"I think Edea was wrong to post you in such a high class. Sure you can fight, but you'll be behind the rest in all the other skills," He rocked back on his chair. I looked at the clock. It wasn't long until lessons started. It would be a good impression to arrive early.  
  
"I'll catch ya at lunch," I said, standing. I went the long way around and walked passed Zell's chair. He was still rocking on the two back legs. Without thinking much, I kicked one of the legs. Zell grabbed hold of me and I fell as well. Zell and I hit the ground, and I found myself laughing.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" I laughed. He began to laugh as well. They were all laughing, even Squall managed a chuckle. The bell went and I stood up quickly.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" I hissed, waving goodbye and running upstairs. I got to the 2F Classroom in time to see the rest of my class go in. I walked in and saw how the rest of the class were sitting in their set places. There were a few people at the front, their books in a neat pile in front of them, their uniform in mint condition.  
  
Towards the back were my kind of people. Girls who looked cool, guys who were so handsome they were sought after by every girl. I began to walk to the back to find my way blocked. The guy was huge, and I could tell he was one of the popular ones.  
  
I tried to get passed him, but he moved to stop me. I sighed and took a few steps back.  
  
"Let me passed," I demanded. He grinned and made what he must have thought was a sexy smirk.  
  
"Or what?" He asked, taking a few steps towards me. He put his hands around my waist. "How can you persuade me?" He asked. I looked away, unimpressed. He wasn't highly original, nor was he that smooth a flirter.  
  
"By doing this," I whispered, bringing my head crashing into his. He took a few steps back, dazed. I waited, he stared at me in amazement, then he looked at the door.  
  
"S-Sir!" He yelped. I turned and saw Squall standing in the doorway. I sighed and looked for the nearest free space. It was next to a girl with pigtails. She was sitting, her back ram rod straight.  
  
"Miss Dove? I see you're met our resident jock, Mr Cambell. What do you think of his style?" He asked me, amused. I put my books down.  
  
"Well, _sir_ I think he's an arrogant bully. He thinks he's _it_ but he isn't. He's just trying to prove to himself that he really doesn't fancy the nearby guy. He thinks girls can't fight and shouldn't, so he wasn't expecting my attack," I replied. Squall's eyes twinkled as he sat down.  
  
"And how do you know all that Miss Dove?" He asked. I smiled sweetly.  
  
"Two year course in psychology, one year course in sociology, seven years of Tae Kwon Do," I said. Squall nodded. The rest of the class were looking at me strangely. I felt out of place yet again. The girl next to me looked to Cambell, then back at me and winked.  
  
"You have noticed within minutes of meeting this man, what these candidates have not noticed after studying with him for twelve years. Well done Miss Dove," Squall said. I nodded and slouched in my chair. When Squall turned to program the lesson into the digital blackboard Rauda turned to me.  
  
"I knew he was gay too. He dated one of my friends. Tried to keep it all quiet, you know. I guess there's a lot a stranger can tell about people," She said. I nodded, not really wanting to talk to her.  
  
"My name's Rauda!" She held out her hand. I looked at it and took it hesitantly.  
  
"Karena," I replied. She smiled at me and turned back to the digiboard. Squall was waiting for the class to settle down again. Cambell was sulking, everyone had moved away from him. I shook my head, he was still the same guy, even if he was gay. Homophobic idiots...  
  
Squall outlined battle formations used by the Galbadian Military during urban missions. He used Dollet as an example. It was almost the exact same speech that Xu had used when briefing Squall, Seifer and Zell on their Dollet Mission.  
  
"The Galbadians will chase retreating armies. After they've finished mopping up troops in the outside regions, they'll head back in to retrieve thier target. However, in the case of Balamb or Fisherman's Horizon, they simply tried to burn their target out. This may have been only because of the tactics of one man, Almasy, we have been unsure since the Galbadian Military has broken contact with us," Squall continued.  
  
When the bell went, I found myself wandering towards the infirmary. I was almost there, when I felt a hand grab me.  
  
"You'll get that back, bitch," Cambell said. I sighed and pulled my arm away.  
  
"I look forward to it," I replied. He frowned.  
  
"Why aren't you scared? I'm bigger that you by far. I'm stronger than you," He persisted. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm faster than you. I'm able to hit you before you can block it. I'm more flexible. I can run faster and for longer. I have friends that could kick your ass out of Garden," I replied. He blinked but I didn't have time to wait for his brain to analyse what I'd said. I jogged into the infirmary.  
  
"Doctor Kadowaki?" I called. The doctor came out of the room with the bed in it and frowned.  
  
"I'm Karena Dove? Here for the medical examination?" I reminded her. She nodded and smiled at me warmly.  
  
"This way dear," She said, gesturing to the door behind her. I went through it and saw a lot of strange equipment.  
  
"Just lie on the table love. I'll just need to give you a few jabs, a few tablets and take you're blood pressure. It'll be painless," She promised. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt drowsy, listening to Dr. Kadowaki's humming and before I knew it I had fallen asleep...  
  
* * *  
  
"And?" Edea asked.  
  
"And?" Doctor Kadowaki replied, not understanding the question.  
  
"How is she Doctor?" Edea asked, exasperated.  
  
"She's in perfect health. Apart from the shock of being sucked into another world," Doctor Kadowaki sat on her chair, he plump fingers playing with a strand of loose string on her skirt.  
  
"Good," Edea said, turning to leave.  
  
"There is one more thing Edea," Doctor Kadowaki spoke up before Edea would walk out.  
  
"Yes Doctor?" Edea asked.  
  
"Don't expect her to detach herself from everyone. The person who was sent originally had been trained to deal with this. She hasn't. She will create friends, and a new family for herself. She'll want to fit in. She'll want someone she can talk to. A boyfriend, a few good friends. Don't deny her those. Please Edea," Doctor Kadowaki begged. Edea bit her lip.  
  
"I will not stop her, I will not encourage her," was Edea's reply.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat up and blinked, the light hurt my eyes. Doctor Kadowaki was standing over me, her kind face smiling.  
  
"Well dear, you've been asleep quite some time. I think one of the jabs disagreed with you. Well, never mind. It's lunch, so I'd just go straight to the cafeteria and meet your friends," Doctor Kadowaki moved out of the way and gently helped me to my feet.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude into your personal life, Miss Dove, but I think you should concentrate on building up friendships and relationships here. It could be a while before you return to-" A SeeD cadet walked in, his face stern. Doctor Kadowaki smiled at him. Then she faced me again.  
  
"-Trabia," She finished. "Have a nice day now Miss Dove, have a good time at Squall's tonight as well," She winked and faced the cadet. I frowned and walked towards the cafeteria. My mind was so deep in thought I walked into Zell before I'd seen him.  
  
"Whoa!" He said, catching me before I fell. I smiled at the cliche of it all and using my muscles that had been so well trained in Tae Kwon Do, I brought myself up from his arms easily.  
  
"Thanks," I said, smiling. He nodded and smiled back. I felt a strange peace from that smile. A feeling I couldn't quite place. So in true Karena style, I ignored it.  
  
"You know, this is the wrong place not to watch where you're going. What if I had been Cambell? He'd have knocked twelve kinds of shi-" He stopped and coughed. "He'd have beaten you into the ground," He continued lamely. I laughed.  
  
"You don't have to censor yourself. I have heard it all before. I'm not some porcelain doll, you know," I cracked my knuckles. He grinned, a grin that lit up his entire face and made him look like a boy.  
  
"One should never swear in the presence of a lady," Zell replied. I snorted.  
  
"Since when have I been a lady? I beat twelve kinds of shit out of you when we first fought, so don't 'lady' me!" I fake punched his arm. He took it easily.  
  
"My pride still smarts. Sorceress slayer, beaten by a girl with no training that's about a size four," He put on a face of pain. I laughed, but I looked down at myself. Size four? In English sizes that was a size six. I-I'd never been that small... Had I?  
  
"What's the matter? Did I go too far?" He asked. I shook my head. I knew he hadn't got a clue. When I'd been younger, I'd been stupid. I'd been ignored and bullied. I had hated myself, so I'd dieted and dieted. It had got out of hand... I had managed to get up to a size ten...  
  
"No, you didn't do anything... I just realised that I might need to reassess my wardrobe when I get back home," I swallowed and continued walking. When I got to the cafeteria I promised myself to get the most fatty thing on the menu and a huge chocolate cake. Followed by a huge bottle of coke.  
  
"Okay, I get the hints. You're size is a sore subject. Need to let anything out of your system. If you don't tell me I'll squeeze it out of you," Zell warned. I shook my head.  
  
"It's nothing Zell, honestly. I couldn't even begin and I don't think it ends. Just don't go down that part of me, please," I didn't look at him, but I could tell his jesting mood was gone.  
  
"You ever need to get something off your chest, I'll listen. There's always Kadowaki as well. Look, before we go in that cafeteria, I want to ask you something," Zell stopped walking. I turned, trying not to imagine what they's say if they ever found out. I don't suppose anyone with an eating disorder appeared in places like this.  
  
"If someone asked you about your ideal home, what would it be?" He asked. I was puzzled by this complete change in direction.  
  
"Wh-Why?" I asked. Zell tilted his head.  
  
"Don't know, it's just been bugging me. All this talk of your home, was it really all that great? No offense meant. Could you ever be happy in this world?" He seemed so sincere. I opened my mouth and closed it again. The answers forming in my head weren't the answers I'd expected.  
  
"My home, is a small house on a quiet street in the most beautiful part of the country. It rains alot, and I hate the cold. Every year there's a procession at night, with floats that are lit up by candle light. And there's an old castle, half run down. They have fireworks up there, the sky is filled with coloured light. There's peace and quiet everywhere. A close knit community, everyone knows everyone. It's-It's real nice," I stopped reminicing before the tears came. Zell put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
I had to answer his questions. I had to find the answers to reveal how much I wanted to go back. I needed to discover for myself, why I felt a certain attachment to Garden.  
  
"I could be happy in this world. I like it here at Garden. But there is one thing that made my home what it was. That was my family. My friends. I could probably find a small town somewhere that had a lot of beautiful scenery. What good would it be without my mom and dad? Even that brat of a brother?" I stopped and let the question answer itself.  
  
"If there is a chance to go back, then I will. If not, I think living here will take my mind off the loneliness I feel inside. My ideal home... It wouldn't be anywhere. There's no where that I've ever belonged," I pulled myself together. Why had I opened up like that? That wasn't me at all!  
  
"Damn, I can't imagine what you're going through..." Zell breathed, then took me into a tight hug, gently stroking my hair. I sniffed.  
  
"Thanks Zell. Thanks for listening to the confessions of a lost and confused girl," I whispered. He made no indication he'd heard me but lead me into the cafeteria by the shoulders. He sat me down with the gang and winked.  
  
"I'll get the grub. What do you want?" He asked. I opened my mouth, then shut it again. I tried to say I wanted a hotdog, but instead I sighed.  
  
"I dunno, anything. As long as it's coated in grease... Or whatever..." I trailed away. Zell put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I think I can guess what's eating you... Shit, sorry," He apologised. I smiled weakly and rubbed my arms.  
  
"S'ok. Just, don't spread it," I replied. The rest were watching. I turned to them and smiled.  
  
"Spread what?" Irvine asked. I pretended not to hear him, so did Zell. Quistis gave me notes from the lessons I'd missed, along with the homework, and I got into a conversation with her about basic training.  
  
Zell returned, handing my some pizza. I looked at it and Zell gave me the thumbs up. I shrugged, he's made an effort, there was salad on the plate as well. I ate it, still in conversation with Quistis.  
  
"So when is Mr Prankster gonna get himself a girlfriend?" Irvine asked. Quistis paused and smiled, I could tell she was thinking the same thing. I was curious as well. I knew that there was the girl in the library.  
  
"That's none of your business Irvine," Zell said, his voice strangely flat. Irvine smirked.  
  
"That bad huh?" He asked. Zell shot him a dirty look. I decided to step in before they got into a fight.  
  
"Don't listen to him Zell. He's just jealous that he can no longer sample the talent around here and you can," Irvine tried to stare me out and failed. Zell stared into his drink.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes to the heavens.  
  
"I guess I'm going to be the behavioural analyst for this group so, here goes nothing..." I paused, thinking how best to phrase it.  
  
"Girls are picky. At the age most girls are in Garden, they're not all that bothered with personality, more looks. You're not bad looking Zell, but you'll agree, that tattoo is a put off. Guys with tattoos on their faces immediately tell girls that this guy doesn't think before he acts. Bad for relationships. Plus you're known for impulsive behaviour. Sure some girls like that, but I'll bet half the girls around here know that thinking is better acting. Geez, this is almost like a lecture but it's not," I bit my lip and swallowed. Zell looked slightly dazed.  
  
"Was that a compliment or an insult?" He asked. I shrugged.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Rinoa asked. I smiled at her but Squall interupted me.  
  
"You studied all this at school didn't you?" He asked. I nodded and slouched in my chair.  
  
"I'd love you analyse you some time. You never know, might unearth some dark secret," I grinned evilly as Squall squirmed.  
  
"Well, it's obvious you have one..." I laughed. Standing up I tucked my chair in.  
  
"I'm off to class, have fun doing whatever it is you do!" I said. They all nodded. Zell seemed to have perked up again. I was more worried about Selphie. She had been silent throughout. Her mouth was set in a thin line. I didn't say anything, but I assumed it had to be something major to piss Selphie Sunshine off.  
  
"Kaz?" Zell said. I turned to him.  
  
"Thanks... For the insight into a girls mind... And for the description of your home," He smiled. I nodded and jogged out of the cafeteria.  
  
The problem was, I had let Zell in. 


End file.
